


Sans and Callie

by preili



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Writing, Don't Read This, Gen, Self-Indulgent, Short & Sweet, This Is STUPID, Very OOC, cringy, i just wanted to write something about my undertale oc's that's all, it's 2 am, or do i'm not stopping you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:26:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24988276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preili/pseuds/preili
Summary: something stupid i wrote in the middle of the night
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Kudos: 1





	Sans and Callie

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this in 20 minutes
> 
> I promise I'm actually working on a multichapter fic, I just finished writing the storyline

“What did you do this time?”

Sans jumped at the sudden voice behind him, causing him to drop all of the small packets of ketchup he’d been carrying. Welp, it seemed he’d been caught in red handed, heh…

Sans turned towards the voice, looking up at the stern looking skeleton woman hovering over him.

“sorry callie, it seems i’ve been caught,” He spoke in a mournful tone, pushing the ketchup packets around with his foot.

Calibri shook her head, giving him a feigned look of disappointment, even though her eyelights were smiling and the look she was giving him was more fond than stern.

“You’re a bad influence to my children, you know,” She said and jerked her head towards the two girls, who were doing god knows what with Boopee’s girlfriend, Leelo.

Sans chuckled at that “your children have already been corrupted by dunkle sans, callie.” he said cheekily.

Calibri rolled her eyelights “Yeah yeah,” she said as her eyelights turned peach and she took hold of his soul, levitating him in the air.

“How’s Tori, by the way?” she asked and twirled him around slowly.

Sans grunted, “tori’s been good, no need to worry so much,”

Calibri glared at him “I’ve known Toriel for a long time, it makes sense I’m protective of my best friend.” With that, she let go of his soul, lowering him to the ground.

“But I’m glad you two get on so well,” She said, looking at her daughters and Leelo thoughtfully.

Sans smiled and reached up to pat her on the shoulder, which turned out to be a great challenge, because Calibri was almost 6 feet tall. What’s worse is that Calibri started laughing at him, crouching down so Sans could do what he had wanted to, all the while looking at him with a devious smile.

Their little moment was interrupted by Calibri’s daughters, Boopee and Lucida, running up to her and hugging her; saying that they were going to the park with Leelo, she smiled and bid them farewell with Leelo awkwardly trailing behind them.

“sweet girls, huh?” Sans nudged her.

“Yeah,” Calibri agreed, “Yes they are.”


End file.
